Family Secrets, Hidden Desires
by VirginSuicide
Summary: Sixth year fic. SLASH VampireElf!Harry, VampireVeela!Draco. rr
1. Default Chapter

Name:             Family Secrets, Hidden Desires 

**Author:           **VirginSuicide****

**Rating:            **R

**Warnings:       **Spoilers for all five books, SLASH (boy/boy love), will have sex scenes in later chapters, swearing, blood lust, slight AU, er… that's all I can think of at the moment.  

**Summary:  **Sixth-year fic.  Will contain SLASH between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter (most probably other SLASH pairings too).  Contains Vampire/Elf!Harry and Vampire/Veela!Draco

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters.  Information on Vampires and Elves has been researched from websites. 

**Slight AU:**

When Harry was banned from Quidditch, instead of moping around he went into a study frenzy.  The time usually spent training and discussing Quidditch tactics he spent in the library.  He also read through Hermione's Ancient Runes and Arithmacy books and found them extremely easy due to his Muggle learning earlier.  He also took the required O.W.L exams for those subjects (as well as the Muggle Studies exam just to boost his overall average knowing he would pass.).  I plan to make Harry's O.W.L results high.  Mostly all results will be 'Outstanding' with a few 'Exceed Expectations' and 'Acceptables'.  I'm sorry if this offends any body; your welcome to press the back button or leave a flame if highly offended, but I hope you don't.  (The results are a little unbelievable but most things magical are.)

**Fifth Book:**

Harry nodded.  He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side.  Instead, he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying along in his wake.

Chapter One 

As Harry got into his Uncle's flash business car, and buckled his seat belt he hid his smile at his relatives discomfort.  Moody's departing words had left the atmosphere tense.  His Uncle Vernon was a patchy red, his moustache quivering, in fear or rage, Harry did not know.  His Aunt Petunia's thin lips were pressed into a tight line and she kept looking into the rear view mirror, paranoid they would follow them home.  Looking over at his cousin Dudley, he suppressed the urge to laugh.  The 'almighty' boxing champion was clutching his seatbelt in a death grip, his face fearful, his body trembling.  

Harry thought about the long summer ahead, already missing Hogwarts and his friends.  He wondered how long he would be stuck at the Dursley's.  Then another thought struck him leaving him hollow.  Would he be going back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place?  His throat constricted.  He didn't think he could go back there.  What was worse: two and a half months with the Dursley's or staying at Grimmauld Place?  He didn't know.  Both were unappealing.  

What he had to do was continue to study.  Hopefully if he threw himself into that, he could forget about the real world.  But he had already studied his fifth-year books from cover to cover for the O.W.L exams.  No doubt the headmaster would not allow him to visit Diagon Alley.  He will probably receive a note stating as such any day now.  

But what if he went _before_ he was officially forbidden to do so.  If he went now, he wouldn't really be going against Dumbledore's orders and they were in London anyway.  He smiled.  If he asked now while Uncle Vernon was still frightened by Moody's words they should let him.  With that thought in mind he cleared his throat, startling all three Dursley's.

"Uncle Vernon?"  he asked.  His uncle grunted.

"I was wondering if you could drop me off at The Leaky Cauldron for a couple of hours so I could get some school things I need for the summer?"  he asked, hoping he sounded casual.  He quickly went on before his uncle could interrupt.  "See, a Professor from school was going to get them for me and bring them over in the next couple of days, 'cause I need them for Summer study, but if I got them now, it would save them the trip," he lied.  His uncle's receding red patches were coming back with alarming speed.  His Aunt moaned in the passenger seat.  

"Fine!" his uncle shouted, "But you make sure you write to this. this Professor of yours and tell 'em not to come, you hear me boy!?" 

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," he answered obediently, before giving them directions to the Leaky Cauldron. 

With the threat that he had better be waiting on the pavement in two hours or they left without him, the Dursley's sped off.  Making sure his wand was tucked safely in his pocket with his moneybag and Gringotts key in the other, he entered the pub and quickly made it to the back with his head down, hoping nobody would notice him.  Luck seemed to be on his side as the pub was mostly empty.  The few witches and wizards that were present seemed to be absorbed in the debate on the upcoming Quidditch match to pay him any notice.  

Breathing a sigh of relief, he removed his wand and tapped the right bricks.  As the archway appeared, he smoothed his inky black locks over his forehead nervously before quickly entering the Alley.  Making his way to Gringotts; the Wizarding bank that was run by hundreds of goblins, he headed up to the teller desk.  Pulling out his key, he put it on the wooden bench top in front of the Goblin.

"I would like to withdraw some money please," he paused, "I would also like to exchange some for muggle money."  The goblin peered at him suspiciously as he picked up the key and examined it.  Passing the examination, the goblin called to another who took him down to his vault.  Collecting a generous amount of cash, he had some exchanged for English muggle pounds and then made his way back down the Alley, heading for Flourish and Blotts.  

He did some quick calculations in his head as he perused the shelves.  He would spend about forty minutes in here, then quickly head to a few of the other shops for other supplies like quill and ink and Potions ingredients.  Then he'd head into Muggle London and pick up a few muggle books.  He would buy a few muggle clothes but he'd get the majority of them later in the summer in Surrey.  

Thirty-five minutes later, he had pocket full of shrunken books.  He had asked the shopkeeper if he could put a timer of sorts on them, so they turned back to their original size later tonight.  He made his way to the Apothecary as he thought about what he had just bought.  He had gotten both The Standard Book of Spells Grade sixth and seven, as well a set each of 'Advanced' and 'N.E.W.T Level' books on all subjects save Divination and Muggle Studies.  He also got a few extra books on Defence Against The Dark Arts as well as Occlumency, Potions and Poisons, Magical Maladies/Healing, Wandless Magic, Ancient Magic and indulged his curiosity in getting a book on Animagi.  

After browsing through the aisles for a little while, he decided to get the new 'Potions Master Apprentice Set' which included a collapsible work area, an extensive collection of Potions ingredients and equipment and a Potion's book.  It set him back a bit but he knew it would be worth it, if just to see Snape's face.  He just hoped he made it into the N.E.W.T class.  He would have to take remedial potions if he didn't with the other students who hadn't made the ridiculously high standard.  Snape and Malfoy would have a field day teasing him, he thought with a fierce scowl.  

Picking up a few other things in the Alley, he made his way to muggle London and into the closest bookstore.  Heading to the High School section, the thought of Dudley being smarter then he was spurred him onwards.  Leaving the bookstore with books on Maths, English, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Business, Computer Studies (IPT), Literature, History, and a few other bits and pieces he was feeling happy with his purchase.  He had about twenty minutes left until he had to meet up with the Dursley's, so heading in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, he stopped at the first clothes store he saw.  

Making his way into the store, he looked around nervously.  He hadn't ever really been shopping for clothes before; he wouldn't know where to begin.  He shifted his muggle bags into one hand as he looked at the racks of clothing.  

"Hi, can I help you, sir?" asked an assistant.  He smiled shyly at the young girl who couldn't have been much older than him.  

"Er, yes.  I was looking for some comfortable clothing for the summer.  I just want to get a couple of things because I think I'm about due for a growth spurt," he answered.  Indeed, he hoped that the pains in his joints were from an upcoming growth spurt.  It was embarrassing that Hermione and the other girls was a good bit taller than him.  The assistant laughed, and directed him over to the lighter, summer clothing, where she preceded to pick things out of the rack.  

It had taken longer than he had hoped, but he was happy with the two pairs of shorts he had bought and the couple of shirts.  He also bought a new pair of runners as the pair he had scrunched his toes up at the end and the soles were coming lose.  The Dursley's were already there when he arrived but didn't say anything when he got in the car and drove home.  

***

Over the next couple of weeks he hardly left his room.  His was obsessing more with his study now then what he had when he was banned from Quidditch.  One of the first things he studied was Occlumency.  He found that it was easier when he knew the theory behind it and wasn't facing a snarling Snape.  True to his word, he wrote to his friends every three days, though he was sure it was painfully obvious how bland and formal his letters were.  It was not that he was trying to push his friends out; he just didn't know how to cope with them.  He knew they were at the Order Headquarters although they had avoided mentioning where they were.  He still wasn't ready to go back there.  He feared he never would be.  

If he wasn't in his room then he was out running.  The steady rhythm of his feet beating on the ground was soothing to his tortured soul.  Dreams of Sirius and Voldemort plagued his sleep to the point where he had brewed his own Dreamless Sleep Potion with the Apprentice Set.  He would use it for a few nights then go without for a few.  The last thing he needed was to become addicted to it.  

The pain in his joints was getting worse and had spread to his muscles, but, much to his delight, he had started growing and filling out.  He was starting to look more sinewy and athletic instead of painfully thin and gaunt.  

Good news came in the form of a letter about a month into the holidays; one week before his birthday.  It was about eight o'clock and Harry was sitting at his desk, studying when three owls swooped through his open window.  Momentarily shocked by the intrusion he jumped up eagerly to unload the owls, noticing the formal envelope.  His O.W.L results had arrived.  After removing the letters, an important looking owl that had been carrying his results took a sip of Hedwig's water then flew back out the window.  A barn owl he didn't recognise and Ron's owl 'Pig' stayed.  

Picking up his O.W.L results he flipped it over and carefully broke the seal.  Pulling out about half a dozen pieces of parchment, he unfolded the letter.  

O.W.L RESULTS FOR HARRY POTTER 

**Transfiguration  **Outstanding

**Charms  **Outstanding

**History of Magic  **Acceptable 

**Potions  **Outstanding

**Herbology  **Outstanding

**Defence Against The Dark Arts  **Outstanding

**Astronomy  **Exceeds Expectations

**Care of Magical Creatures  **Outstanding

**Divination  **Acceptable

**Arithmacy  **Outstanding

**Ancient Runes  **Outstanding****

**Muggle Studies  **Outstanding****

He had passed!  Harry let out a whoop of joy!  He had gotten an Outstanding in Potions!  He couldn't wait to see Snape and Malfoy's face when he waltzed into the N.E.W.T Level Potion's class!  He did a victory dance, and then fell laughing onto his bed.  The other pieces of parchment contained school reports on his behaviour, and his other commitments (Quidditch).  There were detailed reports on his adventures he had had since first year, which reading through brought back memories.  Flipping through his school report, he got to a section where his professors, including Professor Dumbledore and the O.W.L professors had written comments on his behaviour and skills and other such things.  He snorted when he read Professor Snape's bland report.  Obviously Professor Dumbledore had stepped in and stopped him from writing what he really thought.  The last page was a list of the subjects available to him next year.  The selection had to be filled out and sent back no later then the thirty-first of July.

After a while, he remembered the other two letters and grabbed Ron's letter first.  Breaking the seal, he pulled the letter out and opened it.

_Harry,_

_How are you?  The muggles treating you ok?  It's been boring here!  Hermione's already studying for next year and has been hassling me to too!  The twins shop is a real success.  Hermione, Ginny and I went and seen it the other day.  It was packed full of kids.  Mum's been ranting about the pranks the twins have left all over the place.  Percy and mum are talking again, but the rest of the family still haven't forgiven him yet.  Mum's asked Dumbledore when you can come and he said you should be able to in a couple of weeks!  Hopefully you'll get to see the twins shop, you'll love it!  Anyway, we got our O.W.L results and we included them here.  How did you do?  Probably better then I did!  Hermione did really well! (No surprise there!).  Anyway, I'll see you soon mate!_

_Ron_

Harry smiled as he flipped the page.

O.W.L RESULTS FOR RON WEASLEY 

**Transfiguration Exceeds** Expectations

**Charms Exceeds** Expectations

**History of Magic **Poor 

**Potions **Acceptable

**Herbology **Acceptable

**Defence Against The Dark Arts **Outstanding

**Astronomy **Acceptable

**Care of Magical Creatures Outstanding**

**Divination Poor**

O.W.L RESULTS FOR HERMIONE GRANGER 

**Transfiguration **Outstanding

**Charms **Outstanding

**History of Magic Exceeds** Expectations 

**Potions **Outstanding

**Herbology Exceeds** Expectations

Defence Against The Dark Arts Outstanding 

**Astronomy **Acceptable

**Care of Magical Creatures **Outstanding

Arithmacy Outstanding 

**Ancient Runes **Outstanding

**Muggle Studies **Outstanding

Hermione had also taken the Muggle Studies exam although she had not studied it since third year.  All in all, he wasn't too surprised by their results.  Unfortunately, Ron would be in remedial Potion's if he decided to keep it, which with Hermione there, he no doubt has no choice but to do it.  It would be disappointing not having Ron in class with him.  Ron always made Potions bearable.

He got a piece of parchment out and wrote a quick reply, including a copy of his results and fake enthusiasm at being able to go there in a couple of weeks.  He tied the letter to Pig's leg, gave the hyper bird an owl treat and sent it on its way.  He then picked up the final letter, casting a curious glance at the patient owl, before slitting it open and pulling the parchment out.  The familiar loopy writing of the headmaster came into view.  

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on your O.W.L results.   Your parents and godfather would be proud, as your professor's and myself are.  _Harry's throat constricted.  _I'm writing to inform you that the ministry has contacted me about your using magic during the holidays.  _Harry panicked; he hadn't used any magic, had he? _ It has been decided that the ban preventing you from using magic should be lifted.  _Harry's smile grew wide as he read that line again and barely repressed the whoop of joy.  _Of course, extreme caution is necessary.  It is important that you do not abuse this trust.  Discretion on your part must be kept at all times.  I hope you are having a wonderful holiday and look forward to seeing you again.  Any questions or replies can be sent with Toger._

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry reread the letter again.  It would be more believable had he wrote that _he_ had contacted the ministry and decided the ban should be lifted.  He couldn't see the ministry suggesting it.  But oh well, he wasn't about to complain.  He penned a thank-you note before picking up his subject selection sheet.  Sitting down, he read through all the subjects before picking up his quill and dipping it in ink.  He ticked off the ones he was definitely doing: 

N.E.W.T Level Transfiguration

N.E.W.T Level Charms

N.E.W.T Level Potions

N.E.W.T Level Herbology

N.E.W.T Level Defence Against The Dark Arts

They were necessary if he wanted to be an Auror.  Perusing through the list he also chose the following:

N.E.W.T Level Care of Magical Creatures

N.E.W.T Level Arithmacy

N.E.W.T Level Ancient Runes

Happy with his selection, he put his letter and subject sheet in an envelope, sealed it, tied it to Toger's leg, and gave him an owl treat before letting it fly out his window.  Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed.  Grabbing a vial, he gulped down the Dreamless Sleep Potion before drifting off.

***

The next week passed in a blur of studying, running and Pain Relieving Potions.  The constant pain in his joints and muscles was beginning to be a joke.  He was starting to think the growth spurt wasn't worth it.  It wasn't that it was excruciating, but the continual throb was certainly taking its toll.  The day before his birthday, he was starting to sink into depression.  No matter how hard he threw himself into his studies, he knew it was inevitable.  The nights he did not take the Dreamless Sleep Potion, he would relive the moment of Sirius's death over and over again.  He wondered briefly if dark magic could bring him back.  Maybe there was a book he could get that would show a way to go inside the veil and bring him back out.  He entertained the thought long enough to realise that he didn't own any Dark Arts books and wouldn't know where to get one.  Other than Knockturn Alley but he couldn't see himself making it out of there alive in these dark times.

Harry closed the book he was reading and rubbed his eyes.  Flashes were entering his line of vision and he could feel a stabbing at the backs of his eyes.  _Great,_ he thought, _a migraine is all I need._  Looking across at his clock it read 4:35pm in big neon-green block writing.  He decided to go for a run.  

An hour and a half later he made his way back to Private Drive.  He had been at the park for the last half hour because his headache was getting worse.  The flashes were still present, but his vision was starting to blur.  Moments he would have relatively normal vision, then he'd be seeing double, then all of a sudden his vision would be sharp, before blurring again.  Not to mention the pain in his muscles had increased.  Gingerly walking up the stairs, he grabbed the Pain Relieving Potion he had brewed and sculled half its contents.  The pain receded slightly, enough to let him think clearly.  He decided he'd have a quick shower before heading down to dinner.

After dinner, he headed back up to his room to finish the Animagi book he had been reading earlier.  The book must have been more advanced than the ones his father and friends had used because it contained all the information he needed to become an Animagus.  The potion and spells were there, as well as cautions and warnings, expected results, and tips.  All he needed to know was right here in front of him and he had already started making the potion a week ago.  He was using the utmost care with it; the consequences of screwing it up were labelled in the book with gruesome, life-like pictures.  

Looking over the instructions, he noticed with child-like excitement that it should be ready in a couple more days.  He couldn't wait to see what animal he would become.  Maybe he'd be a Stag like his father, or a Grim, like his godfather.  He felt the usual hollow feeling again when his thoughts turned to Sirius, so he buried his face back in the book.  

It was hours later before he quit his studying.  His migraine was back with a viciousness he hadn't known before.  A burning pain surrounded his whole body, making him feel as though he were standing to close to a Bon Fire.  He felt dizzy and weak and nauseous.  He frowned as he rubbed his temples.  The Pain Relieving Potion should have lasted longer than this.  Maybe he needed to see a doctor, or write to Dumbledore.  He looked over to his collapsible Potions bench, particularly at the bottle of Pain Relieving Potion.  It was possible he had made it wrong.  Would it do any harm if he had more so soon after the last lot he had had?  He figured it couldn't be any worse then what he was feeling, so he got up slowly from his chair and started to make his way over.  

By the time he got to the middle of his room, the world was spinning on its axis.  His vision was starting to cloud over and before he knew it, he had passed out.  

The luminous green block writing of the alarm clock clicked, as the time changed to 12:00.  

***

Harry started to come to, to an insistent stabbing pain in his right pointer finger.  As he started to gain conscious he realised that that was the only pain in his body save the crick in his neck, from sleeping on the floor.  Wait!  Sleeping on the floor?  He let that thought drift through his sluggish brain before he snapped his eyes open.  The stabbing pain in his finger seemed due to his owl Hedwig, who was continuously nipping at his finger, a package tied to her leg.  As he gingerly sat up, he noticed a few other owls, napping around the room.  Obviously, they had gotten tired of waiting for him to remove their loads and had dozed off when the sun came up.  

Rolling his head back, he heard a satisfying crack before he picked himself up and sat on his bed.  At first he was confused as to why there were so many owls in his room before he remembered it was his birthday.  Looking over at Dudley's old alarm clock, he realised he had been sixteen for seven hours and fifteen minutes.  

He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't been awake when the clock struck twelve before he remembered he had passed out.  He frowned, but decided to dwell on it later.  For now he wanted to open his presents.  Untying all his packages from the owls with a flick of his wand, he dumped them onto his bed.  The first one he opened was from Ron.  He read through the letter before he opened his gift.  He gasped.  Ron had given him a Golden Snitch that was encased in a glass cube.  The snitch had his name, as well as Ron's and Hermione's engraved into it.  It was beautiful.  Another note enclosed with the gift simply said _'Friends Forever, Mate'_   His heart lightened at the thought.  He was very lucky to have friends like them.  

Putting the glass cube carefully onto his nightstand, he picked up Hermione's rather large present.  Reading through the letter, he puzzled at the _'Everyone needs a hobby_' line.  Opening the present, he understood.  Hermione had given him an expensive looking Art set.  The Art set seemed to have everything including a much-needed book of Beginning Art.  Smiling fondly, he put the set to the side, before he picked up the next present.  

After reading the card from the Weasley's, he opened the package to reveal a chocolate cake.  Pulling that out, there was another wrapped gift under it.  Carefully unwrapping that, he gasped in awe.  On a polished silver chain necklace was a beautiful Dragon pendant.  The Dragon was also polished silver with Ruby red eyes.  Slipping it over his neck, he felt it warming to his skin, sending a shiver up his spine.  He noticed happily that the pendant wasn't bulky and sat nicely against his body.

Reading his letter and opening his gift from Hagrid, he received some homemade Rock Cakes, as well as a book on Magical Beasts.  Staring at the book apprehensively, he reached out a hand and poked the book.  The last time Hagrid had sent him a book on monsters, the book had bitten him.  Sighing in relief when the book remained still, he picked it up and thumbed through it.  He would read it later, he thought as he set it aside.  There were two presents left.  The first one turned out to be from the Weasley twins and was a box full of all their latest jokes.  He picked his way carefully through the box examining it, before setting it aside and picking up the last present.  

Curious as to who it was from he opened the letter.  It turned out to be from Remus Lupin, his third year Defence teacher and fellow Marauder.  Opening the present, he once again gasped.  It was a leather-bound book, much like the photo-album Hagrid had given him in first year, but thicker.  Opening the book, tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them back.  

The book was filled with pictures and other things of his parents and the other Marauders.  Baby photos of them, all the way through to growing up.  There were letters and diary entries cut out and sealed to the pages as well as detailed accounts describing some of the pictures, including pictures and descriptions of some of the pranks they had pulled.  

Flipping further along, the older the people got, until there was a baby in the picture.  He had obviously just been born, as he was still bloody.  Over the next pages showed him getting older, until it cut off abruptly at fifteen months.  The next pages after that skipped til his first-year at Hogwarts.  He laughed quietly as he flipped through the pictures of him, Ron and Hermione.  Where they got the pictures from he did not know.  Maybe you could use a pensieve and magically make pictures from that?  

As he got older, he knew they must have contacted Colin Creevey for some of the photos.  There were magazine and newspaper cut-outs and notes and letters they had written, or received, including the note to and from Charlie concerning Norbert coupled with pictures, as well as the ripped page from the library book about the Basilisk in second year.  Also included were the notes and instructions for the Polyjuice Potion as well as detailed accounts and pictures.  In fact, there were detailed accounts on everything.  They certainly must have used some form of magic to make the photos as there were even pictures of them flying the car to school and Aragog and other adventures where there certainly wasn't any cameras around.  There were also copies of his detention slips, as well as his acceptance letter and Underage Magic warnings.  

The book was amazing.  He spent at least an hour absorbed in it before he put it aside and wrote thank-you letters.  He struggled with his letter to Lupin but he managed to convey exactly how he felt.  After sending them off, he picked up his towel and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  He froze.  He wasn't wearing his glasses.  As he looked at the ground, he realised they must of came off when he passed out, and his mind had been too fuzzy when he woke.  Then he was too absorbed in his presents to notice.  But he noticed now.  As he looked around the room, he realised that his vision was perfect.  In fact it was better then perfect.  As he looked closely at the book that was sitting open at his desk, he realised he could read what it said from where he was standing on the other side of the room.  He blinked a couple of times before racing out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom.  He locked the door behind him and set his towel down before he walked over to the mirror.  

He stood shocked, looking at his reflection.  He was much taller.  Before he had been a measly five foot four.  Now he had to be at least five foot seven or eight.  His inky black hair was still thick and tousled, but looked attractive instead of messy.  It shined blue/black in the light and looked silky and soft.  His face looked different.  He wasn't sure if he looked older or younger.  If he looked more masculine or feminine.  His jaw was more angular, but he had high cheekbones.  Coupled with his cute nose he inherited off of his mother and full luscious lips, as well as his big expressive eyes that were no longer hidden behind glasses, he looked graceful and fragile, as well as mysterious and deadly.  How he managed that he did not know.  

Pulling of his shirt and shorts he stepped back to examine the rest of his body.  His skin was soft and coloured milky/olive that was completely even all over his body and did not get lighter of darker anywhere that he could see.  His arms and torso were defined and slightly muscular, his stomach hard and flat, with small hips.  His sinewy muscles seemed to ripple with hidden power under his flawless smooth skin.  Looking at his arms and legs, he realised what little hair he had grown was now basically non-existent.  Like with his face, he was unsure if he looked more muscular of feminine, but what ever it was, he decided he looked better then the painfully thin, gaunt boy he had been.  

Puzzling over his changed appearance, he stripped his boxes off and jumped into the shower.  Only then, when he was washing himself with soap, did he realise _other_ parts had also grown.  He hadn't been small before by any stretch of the imagination but it was definitely an improvement and at least made him feel manlier about his feminine features.  Another thing he noticed was his improved senses.  The soft smell of the soap was tickling his nose, making his eyes water.  The water was drumming loudly in his ears and his eyes were picking up things he shouldn't have been able to see.  Only when he consciously made an effort, like with Occlumency to clear his mind did the senses die down a little.  He still felt over-sensitive but at least the water beating down on him wasn't going to give him a migraine.  

He wondered what was happening to him.  Did everybody go through this on his or her sixteenth?  He somehow didn't think so.  Getting out of the shower he wrapped a towel around himself and stood in front of the mirror.  Lost in his own thoughts, he hurriedly brushed his teeth, before spitting it out and washing his mouth out.  Unfogging a section of the mirror, he looked at his teeth and let out a shriek, of surprise or horror, he did not know.  His teeth!  His perfectly normal, straight teeth were fanged!  He had fanged teeth!  He had fanged teeth!  He was hyperventilating, before he took a deep breath and tried to calm down.  

He would look at this clinically.  So, it wasn't normal but he would examine the problem emotionally detached.  He could do this.  All he had to do was be completely professional.  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he looked back in the mirror.  Okay, he had fanged teeth.  Maybe it was an illness.  He had been feeling terrible lately; maybe it would go away given time.  He ran his fingers through his wet hair and froze once again.  He had pointy ears!  Pointy ears!  His perfectly normal, if slightly small ears were pointy!  He moaned piteously as he plucked at the point. 

"I look like a house elf," he muttered.  "A house elf with Vampire fangs!" 

He started.  _Oh God no!  They were _not _Vampire fangs.  A Vampire hadn't bitten him.  He would remember if he had been.  It's not some thing he would forget._  

Clutching his towel to his waist, he sprinted back to his room.  He almost ran into his door.  That was definitely faster then he had remembered being able to run.  Sure, he had been getting faster over the last couple of weeks he had been running, but no one should be able to run that fast.  

Panicking he quickly got dressed.  He had to go back to Dudley's hand-me-downs as his new clothes no longer fitted.  Taking a big, deep breath, he picked up his new Magical Beasts book and flipped through to the Vampire Chapter. 

VAMPIRES

There are two known types of Vampire's to walk the Earth today.  The first and most deadly is the Original Vampire.  The Original Vampire is well known both in the Magical and Muggle world.  Original Vampires are undead, soulless creatures of the night.  Their human bodies are dead and their blood is one hundred percent Vampire.  The other known type of Vampire is the Magic Vampire.  Magic Vampires blood is mixed with Wizard blood and they are unknown to the Muggle world.  Their human bodies are still alive and they are capable of human emotion.  They still have their souls and in fact have a soul mate that they will spend eternity with.  (Only Dominant Vampires are able to detect their mates).  Magic Vampires live among mortals and usually aren't violent.  They are born Vampires yet do not come into their inheritance until their sixteenth birthday (Like most Magical creatures such as Veela, Elves, Faeries etc.). 

Vampirism Characteristics are as follows:

Lock Grip Hands

The vampire physiology increases dexterity and strength of grip, as well as producing the growth of invisible scopulae.  These tiny tendrils attachments allow rapid climbing on smooth vertical surfaces.

The Blood of a Vampire 

There is a presence of certain negatively charged ions within the cells, which may explain a physiological basis for vampiric haematodipsia, the impulse behind blood feeding.  

Razor Sharp Fangs

The size, shape, and material density of the vampire fangs are able to cause extreme aggravated damage on human flesh.  A small groove in the back of the front fangs creates a straw-like structure increasing bloodletting efficiency.  This dental canal may also operate as a biologic hypodermic needle, allowing for the injection of vampiric toxins found in the saliva.

Magic Vampires have the appearance of humans and can 'transform' into their Vampiric form at will.

Vampiric Bat Sonar

Combined with human senses, a Vampire's bat sonar resolves ultra-sensitive images at a quality that surpasses either human senses or the animals from which he derives this extra perception.

Strength of the Undead  (Does not apply to Magic Vampires.)  

The death of the Vampire's body released dramatic physical change.  Whereas normal human bodies undergo rigor mortis at the time of death – a permanent tightening of striated muscle tissue – Vampire's, at the time of their transformation, undergo "ultra mortis."  Once rigor mortis sets in to the body of the undead, supernatural forces take over and tightly wind its Vampiric physiology into a powerful, superstong force that can withstand nearly any attack and can tear human flesh and bone to ribbons.

Mythology

The first Vampire was Lilith, also the first wife of Adam that she eventually left for Lucifer. In short, the bone of the quarrel was that Lilith would prefer to stand over Adam but God wanted the man to rule. Lilith is also Vampire Royalty and the Queen of Death and Demons. Lilith and her family bloodline were and are still adored in almost all religions by magicians, sorcerers and Magical Vampires. 

Blood and vampirism (Does not apply to Magic Vampires)

Vampires do not necessarily kill their victims, it seems that they need a relatively small amount of blood from their victims. Most time, the victim eventually dies exhausted by the constant drain of blood but only when the vampire is feeding night after night on the same body. Being evil, most Original Vampires take pleasure in killing their victims, justifying their act by the desire to remain secret or to save their victim's soul from being damned.

Original Vampires can live without feeding for long periods of time, entering a state of hibernation where they almost don't move, sleeping or remaining in the dark without moving.

If the victim is not killed, he/she can turn into a vampire within 2 to 7 days (varying according to the stories). The master will then initiate the newborn vampire until he can survive by himself. The victim must drink the blood of the vampire. This is the act that van Helsing calls 'the vampire's baptism of blood.' Once the victim has swallowed the vampire blood, the victim dies as for a poison to reborn as vampire. The victim is under the mental domination of the master vampire and can only exert an independent will during the daylight hours or when the master vampire consciously releases his control. Only the death of the master vampire can free the victim from its curse and only if he has not killed to sustain his blood feed.

Main Powers

Ability to multiply by contamination (Does not apply to Magic Vampires.  Magic Vampires can only turn a limited amount of humans into Vampires.) 

The Original Vampire as a negative image of the Christ - that gave his blood to save men, Nosferatu give blood to corrupt souls and propagate evil. The Vampire is self-sufficient and despite the attraction he may provoke, seems to be beyond "sexuality".

Life Time

The vampire does not age nor will it die from the passing of time, though it may appear to age if it goes sometime without feeding. However, the vampire can also undergo a rejuvenate with the blood supply.

Most of the vampire's powers increase with age and experience. 

Magic Vampires are also immortal, however, do not age when they go some time with out feed.  Magic Vampires are known to take Aging Potions so they age accordingly, however, failure to take the potion on time will return them to their youthful bodies.  

Invulnerability

The vampire is also immune to most diseases and is invincible to mortal weapons. Only when moving about during the day or when resting in his coffin is he subject to physical harm. 

Magic Vampires are not vulnerable during the day and they do not rest in coffins.  Due to the mixed blood, they keep their powers during the day and are not sun sensitive.  This is one of the many reason Magic Vampires are believed to be more powerful then Original Vampires.

Strength

The vampire's physical strength greatly exceeds that of mortals. A hold stronger than iron, muscles harder than stone, and a punch as mighty as a canon shot.

Shape-shifting

The vampire may command several animal creatures such as the wolf, the rat, the fox, the owl, the raven, the bat and the moth and is also able to assume the form of a wolf or a bat and possibly any of the other animals subject to his command. The vampire may also transform himself into a mist or dust cloud drifting in the air. 

The vampire may alter his size within certain limits, becoming either larger or smaller.

The vampire may climb walls much like a large insect. He may climb normally or with his head toward the ground much like a spider.

It is unknown whether Magic Vampires have more abilities due to their Magic.

Hypnotic mind control

Much like the snake and the bird, the vampire may exert his will over the will of his victim, even to the point of inducing a catatonic state. This power explains why victims often have no memory of being attacked. For some vampires, these abilities come easily, for others in a more difficult fashion, and still others not at all. 

Within a limited range, the Magic Vampire has the power to control the weather. He often uses fog or mist to cover his movements. 

Telepathy, telekinesis and other mind powers: Magic Vampires' have the power to become invisible and to pass unseen among his enemies. 

Main Weaknesses (Does not apply to Magic Vampires.  The only known weakness of a Magic Vampire is their emotions, especially towards their mates and family.)

Sleep

The Original Vampire is obliged to sleep during the day and to rest upon a protective layer of hallowed ground from its native land. Usually the vampire will rest in its coffin during the day in a trance that keeps him aware of things happening around it. The vampire may only leave its resting place at sunrise, noon or sunset. This is clearly the Original Vampire's time of greatest vulnerability since it is helpless when resting within its coffin. 

Light is destructive

During the day of light, the Original Vampire is severely weakened. Most will not leave the dark but the experienced vampire is able to move and act as a human. Nevertheless, he loses his supernatural abilities and mortal weapons may harm him. 

Repelled/harmed by religious symbols

Across most of Europe, the Original Vampire, as an agent of Satan, was held to be subject to the dominion of the symbols of Christ. The Cross-, Holy Water and other symbols of the Church were almost universally held to be powerful weapons against Original Vampires. 

Absence of reflection

Original Vampires don't cast a reflection. This also means that his image does not appear on film or any other device that requires a light (or heat) source to produce an image. A flame can be seen through his body. In some areas, Original Vampires are believed not to show in photographs or to cast shadows. A reason given for this is the old idea of the reflection of the soul into the mirror, since Original Vampires have lost their souls they cast no reflection. 

Other limitations 

The Original Vampire may not enter a home unless he is freely invited in by one of the residents. From the first time he has been invited, he may come and go at will. 

The Original Vampire may not cross running water, except at the ebb and flow of the tide. He may be carried over or at certain times he may change shape and fly or jump over. If the vampire becomes immersed in running water he is completely helpless and will be destroyed. The reason comes from the analogy of standing water to the mirror. 

Original Vampires cannot cross a thicket of wild rose or a line of salt. They are compelled to stop and count every grain in a pile of grain or numerous objects (often grain) thrown into their path.

Magic

Applying to both Magic and Original Vampires, they are not immune to magic.  Magic has the same effect on Vampires as it does on humans and the Unforgivable Killing Curse will kill a Vampire.  However, due to a Vampires speed, it is harder to aim at the Vampire. 

Famous Vampires include Vlad Dracula, Elizabeth Bathony, Gilles de Ray and the Royal Family.  

Harry let his head drop to the desk.  _No, no, no, no, NO!  He was _not _a Vampire!  He didn't care if he had all the symptoms of a Magic Vampire; he was choosing not to be one! _  He moaned piteously.  Obviously, once again he didn't have a say in his future.  _And what a long future it will be, _he thought, as he looked at the pictures of the Original and Magic Vampires.  _I'm stuck living in this god-forsaken world **forever!**_  _Of course, Voldemort could still kill me, or I could be staked_.  He let out a humourless laugh, before he looked back down at the text.  He hadn't said any thing about his ears.  And it didn't explain his feminine features; it only explained his muscular features.  He frowned as he skimmed through it again, before his eyes turned the size of sources and snapped back up to the top of the page.

Magic Vampires live among mortals and usually aren't violent.  They are born Vampires yet do not come into their inheritance until their sixteenth birthday (Like most Magical creatures such as Veela, Elves, Faeries etc.). 

Elves had pointy ears.  Was it possible?  No, it couldn't be.  A Vampire was one thing, but a Vampire Elf was another.  It was absurd, but he found himself flipping to the small section on elves.

ELVES 

Elves are a very mysterious race from the beginning of time. Later they became supernatural beings, mainly shaped as humans. They are worshipped in trees, mountains and waterfalls. 

**Description**: Elves vary in size from 4'10" and 5'8". However, according to their delicate bodies they seem much taller than they really are. Often male and female elves are hard to discern, at first glance. Both sexes usually have big, expressive eyes (in the most splendid colours). They wear their hair uncut and open, have graceful, fragile features and are of extraordinary beauty. Male elves also don't have any beard growth and little to no body hair growth. Very typical for elves are their pointed ears, and high cheekbones. In modern descriptions, elves are either light or dark, the light elves having starlike eyes, faces brighter than the sun, and golden-coloured or pitch-black hair; the dark elves are darker skinned and have sometimes fluorescent eyes, this quality being indicative of their dealing with black magic. Both are attractive, in appearance at least. 

**Species**: Dark or light, the elfic race is rarely seen and if so, elves only appear on certain times and on special places in the untouched nature. During the course of time elves moved to other places in the world and in many tribes their spiritual shape was lost completely and elves changed to beings consisting of blood and flesh. The light elves are a peaceful, nature-loving that love beautiful things and often try themselves in the arts of drawing and music. Both light elves and dark elves (also called "Drow") are beautiful, agile, proud, and dexterous and can be extremely deadly. 

**Powers**: In comparison to humans, elves are stronger in spirit and in limb and have an exceptional constitution and endurance. Elven senses, especially of hearing and sight, are much keener and intense than those of Men and are highly resistant to extremes of temperatures and also have several natural defences against magical influences. The long life spans of elves may be accounted to one of the main reasons that elves are very calm and patient in all their actions.

**Lore**: Elves live in forests while dark elves live in deep underground caves. In spring they are viewed celebrating the blossoms and during the summer they swim in the rivers with their friends. Elves usually settle in dense forests or at wooded lakes and lead quiet lives without interfering directly in other races activities and struggle for domination.

It is believed that Light Elves have a kingdom (much like the Veela's) where their Royalty resides.  Nothing is known about either the Elves or Veela Kingdoms, as both are sacred.

_Oh God,_ Harry closed the book with a snap.  _Was it possible?  Was he a Vampire Elf?_  He laughed, slightly hysterically, _if it was true, then he was a harmonious blood-sucking creature._  

***

Harry paced his room nervously.  He couldn't hide in here all day.  Besides, he was hungry.  Hungry for a sandwich of hungry for blood, he did not know.  He moaned as he flopped onto his bed.  Maybe if he wrote to some one.  But whom?  Ron?  No, definitely not.  It wouldn't help him any.  Hermione?  Well, she would know about Vampires and Elves but he knew about them too.  There was only so much you could get from books that weren't written by Vampires and Elves.  What about Dumbledore?  He snorted. Yeah, he could imagine that!  _Dear Professor Dumbledore, This morning I woke up with fangs, and I think I'm a Vampire as well as an Elf.  Say, do you think I could drink your blood? _Harry laughed darkly at the thought.  No, definitely not.  What about Lupin?  He was a friend of the family as well as a Werewolf; surely he would know what to do.  Although, if the letters he got from his birthday were anything to go by, he didn't think anybody knew about his parents' secret.  Surely they would have warned him if they did.  But could he write to Lupin?  Probably not.  What would he write?  _Being a dark creature yourself, you'll understand my blood lust.  Maybe we could go for a night out on the town sometime?  _Harry shivered at the thought.  The idea of drinking blood was enough to make him want to stake his own heart.

He walked over to his wardrobe and opened the door, looking at himself in the cracked mirror.  He flashed his teeth and winced.  They looked vicious.  The book had said that he could hide his appearance.  He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, like he did before he went to sleep.  Once it was clear of all thought, he focused on making his fangs and pointy ears disappear.  He imagined them morphing back into their regular shape and after about five minutes of strained thought, he felt his teeth becoming smaller.  

Opening his eyes, he flashed a relieved smile at his normal teeth.  On closer inspection, they were straighter and whiter then what they had been.  He had always had nice teeth but now they were almost blindingly white, _like Lockhart's_ he thought with a grimace.  He frowned as he looked at his ears.  There were still pointy!  Picking up his wand, he put a concealment charm on them for the time being.  He would learn to cover them when he wasn't so hungry.  

Due to his sensitive hearing, he knew that the Dursley's were in the Lounge room.  He could hear their heartbeats as he went past the entrance into the lounge, heading quickly towards the kitchen.  He had missed breakfast, so he bit into an apple as he put two pieces of bread into the toaster.  He went over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of water.  Taking a sip, he sat it on the bench, and padded back over to the fridge and removed the butter and strawberry jam.  He ate his apple as he waited for the toast to pop.  He finished his breakfast quickly and was washing his plate when he heard his Aunt approaching the kitchen.  He could hear the clicking of her shoes, the beating of her heart, pushing her blood around her body.  When she entered the kitchen, he stilled his movements.  He could smell her blood, flowing through her veins.  It was making his mouth water.  It was a second later that he realised his fangs were growing back.  He clamped his mouth shut, as he put his plate in the drying rack.  

He turned to face his Aunt, who had paused in the doorway at seeing her once malnourished skinny nephew's powerful body and aura.  Harry's frightened eyes locked onto his Aunts before they travelled to her long, skinny neck.  _Oh God, _he thought before rushing past her back up the stairs and slamming his door shut.  

He leaned on the back of his door as he tried to control his breathing.  He had almost bitten his Aunt.  He slid down the wall, willing his fangs away.  What if he bit one of his friends?  He didn't know how to control it.  He looked around the room before he made up his mind.  Determined, he stood to his feet and got his wand out.  He couldn't put his friends in danger.  Gripping his wand he shouted

"Pack!"  All of his belongings flew neatly into his open trunk.  His Potions Kit collapsed and packed its self neatly in, along with his birthday presents and his books and other items.  He wouldn't take any clothes; he would buy new ones that fit today.  

He grabbed his invisibility cloak, and moneybag and threw them into a backpack, where he shrunk his trunk and put a feather-light cham on before also throwing into his backpack.  He put his wand in his pocket, put on his backpack and left Private Drive.

***

Please Review!


	2. Harry vs The Bloodlust

Chapter Two 

Several streets away, Harry sat down on a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, the same wall he had sat on three years ago when he had last ran away from the Dursley's.  He found himself questioning what he had just done.  Distancing himself from biting his relatives had put him into a world of delicious necks with a blood lust he could not control.  What if he got to the shopping centre and could not control himself.  He got an image of himself latching onto some innocent muggles neck, blood dripping from his mouth as the muggles around him and his victim screamed for their lives.  He shivered.  He could not, and would not kill any body, even if it meant dieing himself.  

His eyes came into focus as he realised that he had been staring at the narrow gap between the garage and the fence; where Sirius had been.  That felt like a lifetime ago he thought as suppressed grief fought to be heard.  If Sirius were here, Harry would go to him.  He always knew what to do.  Thinking of Sirius strengthened his resolution.  Sirius had broken out of Azkaban and been a convicted criminal in both the magical and muggle world; if he had been able to survive the streets then Harry could too.  With that thought in mind, Harry got back up and marched determinedly down the street.  

By one-thirty he had made it to the outskirts of the city where his uncle worked and he gratefully flagged down a cab.  Now that he had hit traffic, passing cars had started honking at him, people hanging out the passenger seats were wolf whistling at him and asking him if he wanted a ride.  He had slipped on his cool mask of indifference as he fought to keep his blush down.  When he got into the cab, the old driver had leered unpleasantly at him as he asked where he was headed.  After giving directions to take him to the largest shopping mall, he had clamped his mouth shut as he fought the urge to bite the driver.  

He could almost feel the drivers pulse, almost see the red rivulets under the skin.  He was fighting to keep his fangs at bay and was starting to get a toothache with the constant enlargement of his teeth and stretching of his gums before they retracted again.  However he was glad he got into the cab.  The ride over was good practise to keeping his blood lust under control and by the time he reached the mall he felt he had a much better hold on it then previously.  The cabbie pulled up in front of a large shopping centre and Harry got out and went to the drivers' door.  

"That'll be six pound darling," he leered out the open window, "or free of charge for a small favour," he added as he looked down.  Harry looked down to see the old driver's erection straining against his shorts.  Disgusted, he thrust the six pounds at the driver before walking into the hall amongst a few catcalls and honks of car horns.  

Harry ignored the appreciative second glances he was getting as he walked through the mall, waiting for a shop to catch his eye.  It wasn't long before he came upon a shop with funky music playing and entered.  The shop housed all sorts of clothing from jeans to leather pants, dress shirts to wife-beaters.  The extensive range of clothing and accessories was perfect for what he needed.  He hadn't been standing there long before a young man walked up to him.

"Hi, can I help you?" he enquired, giving Harry a lingering appreciative glance.  Harry smiled.

"Yes, I'm looking for a whole new wardrobe."  

In the changing rooms, with his original clothes and backpack on the chair, Harry tried on an extensive range of clothing that the young man and another young female assistant kept handing him.  They waited outside the change room, and helped Harry make the decision whether to get it or not.  Harry could smell their arousal every time he walked out in something new and found it harder to control his fangs.  Their excitement and sexual scent was straining his control on his blood lust.  He remembered reading in _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart that the Vampire feeding ritual could be sexually arousing for the victim and the Vampire, as long as it wasn't done manically like Original Vampires had a habit of doing.  He really didn't think the two assistants would mind.  He could invite them into the changing room, satisfy his hunger for blood and their obvious hunger for him, and then wipe their memories.  Simple.  Harry scolded himself mentally.  _Do not start justifying the act of biting into someone's neck to drink his or her blood!_  He sighed before opening the door with the final piece of clothing on.  

He was wearing a pair of tight, soft leather pants that clung to his delectable buttocks and legs like a second skin.  A wine (or blood) red long sleeved silk, button down top with the top three buttons undone giving a tantalizing peek at his smooth, muscular chest.  Over that, hung a leather jacket that reached just past his bottom.  A pair of black lace-up ankle boots finished off the ensemble.  The two assistants' (Daniel and Lisa) mouths dropped open at the sight of him.  Their eyes were round as they travelled up and down the length of his body, drinking in the sight of the Greek god standing casually in front of them.  

"You should definitely get that," Daniel gushed as Lisa nodded enthusiastically in agreement.  

He waited patiently at the counter as Lisa scanned his selection.  Daniel had hurriedly left the store in search for a trolley for him to put all of his bags in and came back just as Lisa had bagged the last piece of clothing.  Harry had left the last set on, however was starting to regret it.  He much preferred the second glances from earlier to the all out staring he was receiving now.  _Maybe the leather pants is too much _he thought self consciously as a teenaged girl with braces walked into a rack of clothing and knocked it over because she was too busy staring.  

After visiting a few more shops, Harry stopped in the food court and bought a burger, fries and a bottle of water for dinner however, he didn't stay in the food court to eat it; the continuous staring was uncomfortable plus he hadn't had the desire to drink blood when he had had the meal at the Dursley's, he wasn't sure if Vampire's ate normal food after they established their bloodlust.

Heading outside the mall, he realised just how long he had been there by the darkening sky.  Glancing at the new watch he had just bought, the time read 7:15pm.  Harry sighed before he pushed his trolley through the car park until he got to a dark secluded area where nobody could see him.  Ducking behind a parked car, he pulled out his wand and shrunk all of his shopping bags.  He put them into his backpack and his wand on the inside left of his leather jacket so he could grab it easily if he got into trouble.  He then set off at a walk down the crowded streets of Surrey, looking for somewhere to spend the night.  

***

In a different part of the city Harry heard trouble approaching before he saw it.  He had been walking for a good hour now and was coming up to a busy corner, which was the entrance to a nightclub.  He was walking determinedly past the line amongst catcalls and other remarks when he was grabbed and pushed up against the wall, a body holding him in place.  He looked up at his captive.  Tall, muscular and handsome with a malicious glint in his brown eyes, the man pushed Harry harder into the wall with his body and Harry could feel the guys' growing arousal.  

"What're you doing out here by yourself, beautiful?" the guy purred into his ear.  Harry's voice was calm when he answered.

"Let go of me, before I make you."  The guy and his friends laughed as a hand travelled up the inside of his thigh.

"What's wrong babe, the funs just beginning," he sucked Harry's earlobe as his hand reached Harry's groin and squeezed gently, moaning at the length.  Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that a bus had pulled up and boisterous groups of people had just finished getting off.  He turned his attention back to the guy and with a quick movement kneed him in the groin and rushed onto the bus.  Paying the fee, he made his way to the back of the bus and plonked down in a seat, resting his forehead on the glass window.  His heartbeat was racing and his teeth were aching.  He was a teenaged boy so the guys' ministrations to his body had had some effect.  The sucking on his earlobe and neck and the gentle rubbing and squeezing of his genitals had aroused him somewhat and the more he was aroused, the stronger the bloodlust.  

Sitting on the bus, Harry pulled out his shrunken dinner bag.  Sitting it on the palm of his hand, he reached to grab his wand before he paused.  He had been studying Wandless Magic but had only tried a simple Levitation Charm, which he had mastered.  Closing his eyes, he focused on his magic.  He could feel it building, so he opened his eyes, pointed his finger at the shrunken bag and whispered '_finite_'.  He flushed with success when he saw the bag expanding.  Now for the challenge of whether he could stomach it or not.  

The first thing he grabbed was the bottle of water.  Twisting the cap of he gulped down a couple of mouthfuls before sighing contently.  He had only had one glass of water all day and he hadn't realised how parched he was.  He turned his attention to the fries.  Picking one up, he held it between his fingers.  The limp yellow chip still smelt the same if a little stronger due to his sensitive nose.  He bit the end off experimentally and was ecstatic when the familiar greasy, salty taste assaulted his tastebuds.  Happily munching on his chips, he easily finished off his meal.  He washed it down with the rest of his water.  

It wasn't until then that he realised he had no idea where this bus went.  Feeling foolish, he walked up to the front of the bus and sat behind the driver.  There were only a few other people on the bus.  He cleared his throat to get the drivers attention.

"Excuse me sir, but where does this bus stop?"  He damned the small blush staining his cheeks.  The driver glanced at him in the mirror before he turned his attention back to the road.  

"London, kid."  

***

Harry stepped off the bus and looked around in awe.  He was in the middle of London and the beautiful nightlife was unlike anything he had ever seen before.  Every building was lit up like a Christmas tree, the streets busy with groups of friends out for a good night.  Harry put his rubbish in the bin, before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking down the street.  He had never really been to London apart from when he goes to the Leaky Cauldron or the Kings Cross Station.  He had only been once with the Dursley's when he was younger and they made sure he didn't enjoy himself.  But now he was by himself in the big city with nowhere to go.  He couldn't go to the Leaky Cauldron; he wasn't sure if Dumbledore was aware he had run away or not and didn't want to be taken to the Order Headquarters, nor did he want to run into a dark wizard.  

He supposed he could go to a hotel for a night, however he had spent more money today then he had planned and would only have enough for a night or two and food, before he would have to get some more.  He kept walking, ignoring the wolf whistles and comments that he was getting used to.  He could always hit on some one and go home with them for the night.  He snorted.  That wasn't happening.  Perhaps he _should_ find a hotel for the night and look for work in the morning.  Or he could get on a train and sleep, and see where he ended up in the morning?  He was feeling adventurous.  He had been walking for a while, lost in his thoughts before he suddenly stopped.  

He had been walking without realising where he was going and was totally lost.  Not to mention alone.  There didn't seem to be anybody around in this seedier side of London and he realised with a start that he had been walking away from the centre of London, not towards it.  Cursing his stupidity, he spun on his heel and started to trek back, determined not to get caught up in his thoughts again.  

He hadn't got far before he stopped again.  The hairs on the back of his neck prickled; he was being watched.  He strained his hearing, sure he would pick up something out of the ordinary with his sensitive ears but couldn't.  He could hear the sounds of rats scurrying around in dumpsters, and other pests and insects but nothing human.  If he concentrated really hard, he could pick up human movement in the run down government apartments but nothing to suggest human life down on the streets.  

Letting out his breath that he had been unconsciously holding, he mentally scolded himself for being jumpy.  He started up a fast pace again before he stopped again and whirled around, his heart beating frantically.  He was sure he heard movement behind him, could feel the eyes on him making his skin prickle.  His right hand instinctively grabbed his wand, however he kept it hidden behind his jacket for the time being.  Straining his ears, he still picked up nothing.  His eyes darted everywhere and once again he was thankful for his extra senses.  He realised he could see perfectly in the dark.  Not that it was doing him any good at the moment, as he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.  

Another suspicious glance around, Harry shook his head and continued walking, his right hand still clutching his wand in his jacket.  He was going crazy.  Paranoid, that was all.  He hadn't even been on the streets for a day yet and he was already going insane.  Harry gave another sigh, before he paused for the third time.  He stood completely still, clutching his wand tighter.  He was _sure_ there was some one behind him.  In one swift movement he spun on his heel and came face to face with a man.  He gasped in surprise and fright as his heart thudded painfully in his chest.  

The man was about three metres away, standing calmly with his hands behind his back as he looked intently at Harry.  He was dressed completely in black.  Black dress pants, black shoes, a tight black top that clung sensually to his toned body and a floor-length black leather jacket.  His face was handsome and masculine with a sharp jaw and piercing blue eyes.  His hair was dark brown, cut short like Harry's however it wasn't tousled like his.  He had to be at least six foot tall, probably taller.  He certainly didn't look like he belonged around here.  

"I _knew_ someone was watching me," Harry exclaimed, surprised they were the first words out of his mouth.  He was crazier then he realised.  Shouldn't he have called for help or something?  He was scared that he couldn't smell this guys blood, or even hear his heart beat.  The man laughed at Harry's blurted comment.  He shook his head and took a step towards Harry.  Harry instinctively took a step back.  The strange man stopped, before he took a step back to show he didn't mean any harm.  He was still looking intently at Harry before he stated

"You're a Vampire."  Harry gasped again in surprise before he whipped his wand out and pointed it at the stranger.  The man simply smiled.  

"How did you know?" Harry demanded, "and who are you?"  The man chuckled.  

"My name is Lucifer and I am also a Magic Vampire.  I can smell the distinct smell of your blood that gives you away.  You've obviously just come into you inheritance."

"How come I can't smell your blood and how do you know I've just come into my inheritance?"  Harry didn't know what to think any more.  Lucifer smiled.  

"Because you haven't learnt how to mask your scent yet."  He took a step forward again.  Harry didn't move, but eyed him warily, his wand still gripped tightly in his hand.  Lucifer lifted his hands in the mock surrender position.  "I don't want to hurt you.  I've been following you since you got off the bus, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it by now."  Harry lowered his wand to his side but kept his eyes locked on the other Vampire.  Lucifer took one slow step before another until he was standing directly in front of Harry.  

He lifted one hand and brushed Harry's bangs off of his forehead revealing his lightening bolt scar.  "There's no need to ask for your name," Lucifer said quietly, more to himself, "if the smell of your blood wasn't enough proof, this mark surely is."  Harry looked at him curiously.  Lucifer's hand dropped back to his side as he knelt in front of Harry and kissed his boots.  Harry stepped back, startled.  

"What on Earth are you doing?" he exclaimed as he stared at the still kneeling Vampire.  

"It is a sign of submission and respect, your Highness," replied Lucifer, his head bowed.  

"What!?  Why?"  Harry was bewildered.  Lucifer looked up confused, before it dawned on him.

"You don't know."  It was not a question.

"Know what?"  Lucifer stood, but did not approach Harry.  

"You are a Vampire Prince.  Well, more specifically, you are _The _Vampire Prince.  The last Royal Vampire; the descendant of the late Queen Lilith – the first Vampire.  You will become the King of Death and Demons.  It is your destiny."  

Once again he stepped up to Harry and kneeled before him, kissing his shoes.  Harry was too shocked to pull away.  Thoughts were racing through his head a million miles a second.  _I'm a Vampire Prince!?  Impossible!  King of Death and Demons; that certainly didn't sound like a fun job.  I think I'm going to be sick!_  With that last thought he focused his eyes on Lucifer.

"I think you've made a mistake.  I mean, I _can't _be a Vampire Prince, I don't know any thing about Vampires."  _Gosh, this sounded too much like the time Hagrid told me I was a wizard.  _Lucifer chuckled.  

"I assure you, you're the Prince alright.  Are you alright, you don't look to good?"  

"I don't feel to good either."  Lucifer stood in front of him.

"When was your last feed?"  

"Uh, I had a burger and fries on the bus over here," Harry replied distractedly.  He felt terribly dizzy.  Lucifer chuckled.  

"Vampire feed, Prince Harrison, when was the last time you drank blood."

"Well I haven't!" Harry replied indignantly, "I have no intention of killing anyone!"  Lucifer's eyes widened.

"You've been a Vampire since twelve o'clock last night and you haven't had a feed yet!?" 

"Of course not!"  

"Why on Earth not?" Lucifer asked, bewildered.

"It's wrong.  Attacking innocent muggles is not something I wish to do."  Lucifer let out a bewildered laugh.

"Harry, you're a Vampire.  You need blood to survive.  I can't believe you've lasted so long, no wonder you look sick!  When you first come into your inheritance you need to feed straight away, and then regularly for the first couple of days.  You must be very powerful to have last so long," he commented in awe.  Harry gave him a funny look.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," he replied honestly.  He was getting dizzier and nauseous.  He lost his balance and started to fall.  He felt strong arms encircle his waist as Lucifer held him steady against his brood chest.  

"You need to feed, Prince Harrison.  It's lucky you're royalty."  When Harry gave him a confused look he elaborated.  "Usually Vampires can only feed on another Vampire when that Vampire is his mate.  However Royal Vampires are the exception; they can feed on any Vampire – it's considered an honour.  It would be my honour if you would feed on me, you really need to feed."  Harry looked apprehensive.  

"I don't want to hurt you," he mumbled.  Lucifer laughed.

"I assure you, it doesn't hurt.  So, will you?"  Harry looked him in the eye and saw the eagerness there.  He hesitated, however another bout of nausea made him nod nervously.  Lucifer smiled and held him close.  "Just do what feels natural Prince Harrison." 

Harry felt his fangs grow as he looked at the naked flesh before him and didn't try to stop them.  He tentatively licked up the length of the neck getting excited by the loud moan it produced from Lucifer.  Lucifer tightened his grip on Harry's biceps, as he was assaulted with jolts of pleasure.  Harry picked an area that just felt right and circled his tongue around it, before sucking lightly.  He could feel Lucifer's arousal poking him just below his navel.  He swirled his tongue a few times, before he let his teeth graze over the area, not hard enough to draw blood.  Lucifer's breathing was ragged.  His hold on Harry would probably leave a bruise and he couldn't control the thrust of his hips.  Harry liked having this control over a person, however his bloodlust was too overpowering to dilly-dally any longer.  Without warning, he bit down and sucked.  

The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth however he was not repulsed by it.  On the contrary, he found he rather enjoyed the taste.  With every swallow he could feel his energy returning.  He felt whole.  Alive.  He felt like he could run a marathon and then some.  Cautious of how much blood he was taking, he swiped his tongue over the two punctures and pulled away, licking his lips.  He looked up at Lucifer.  His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed in pure ecstasy.  His mouth was slightly open and he was panting harshly.  Eventually he took a deep breath and looked down at Harry lustily.  

"How was that?" he asked breathlessly.

"Amazing," Harry replied.  

***

Well, what did you think?  Harry's now had his first feed! *Go Harry!*   Next chapter with have Lucifer showing Harry the Vampire world.  He will also go to the Vampire Royal Palace and meet other Vampires.  

I can't decide what I want to do with Severus and Lucius in this fic; should I make Harry and Severus become friends – perhaps Severus could be a Vamp?  And what of Lucius – Good (To his family – and when Harry becomes Draco's mate – Harry too?) or Evil?

Well please review – it's like blood to a Vampire – it keeps the story going!  And suggestions are most welcome – where would you like to see this story go?

Thank you for Reviewing:

Hplover1, Curious Dream Weaver (Thank you), utopiangem,  Caedesdeo, alura, Madness, oracale, FallenPhoenix721, Honor, Ashleigh (Draco's coming – I promise!), Celeste, Mistress Bunny–Licker ( I like Severus/Harry, Sev/Harry/Draco, some Lucius/Harry, and FW/HP/GW – what about you?), Anonymous, TwistedCrimson, Iadusakura, Lady Phoenix Slytherin (*blushes* such high praise – thank you, I hope you liked this chapter and continue to read this story), elise, Landell, Autumsun, RainSW6 (Thank you so much), Tanya Dinocrisis01, Elanor Evans, Brenna8 (lol – thanks!), Kizuna (I hadn't thought of them being related – I surely give it some thought, however I am not very familiar with the LOTR), sharade (I'll try!), princess orex, Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin, ray, SlytherinHeadGirl, celedriel-greenleaf, Black Elf, Nero, anonymous, lady silver chaos (lol – I'm terrible with updating so I hope you do keep bugging me!), zeynel, IceTastesNice (thanks), flaming heart, Angels Whisper, PhoenixStar87, hyperativator, hrlrna, Aubrey's Black Rose (thanks), Aoi Me (*blushes* Thank you for such high praise – I hope I didn't disappoint?), !!!!!Me!!!!!!!!, AoM, KittyFD13, spookyzimluver, ningchan, Bett34 (I agree – Draco will definitely be the dominant Vamp), Neko Of Darkness (Thanks), TsukiBlue, Miss Lesley, starr, Remi (lol – I get it – you want me to update?), To the person who didn't leave a name, and meamz!

Thank you all so much – your thoughts made my day – I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this story and leave your thoughts for future chapters!  Thanks! Big kisses to all!

P.S.  Also – I think I need a Beta and someone to keep at me to update – is any one interested?  


End file.
